


Yours Immortally

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Concerts, Drabble Collection, Duo Playing at Cupid, Gen, General Fic, Multi, Other, Romance, Sensuality, alternative universe, rating due to language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one visualizes Relena, the first thought is pink limos and girlie things. Never does a person, let alone Heero, imagine she'd have a taste in extreme metal. It's perhaps a good thing that Duo is always around to bail him out of trouble, like when he forgets that Relena bought tickets to a concert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Immortally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crown_of_Winterthorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/gifts).



> This is one of the various fic writing prompts found http://simulacraryn.tumblr.com/post/142613057898/54-writing-prompts - meaning it is part of another series. The reason I won't have it all in one thread/fic, is because I may get non-GW prompts and it my own head wouldn't let me post it all in one place!
> 
> The prompt for this is: 1xR in # 7. “This is my favorite song!” - bonus if it's a Cradle of Filth concert!

“Heero, Relena's schedule shows she's going to a concert tonight.”

The words spoken by his close friend Duo had snapped Heero out of his reverie of paperwork. Of course Duo knew Relena's schedule by heart, he was the one who reminded Heero about their dates so that Heero wouldn't need to worry at the last minute if he got sidetracked with work. When his eyes darted to his calendar, Heero hissed… - “I forgot we were going.”

“Did she even tell you what band it is?” - Duo sits at the edge of Heero's desk, his legs swinging playfully as his best friend leaned back on the chair. Honestly, Heero had forgotten about what band, because in his mind, what mattered was Relena's enjoyment. - “I believe she did, but I've been busy trying to get this damned software to work on this network.”

Duo's audible 'tsk' made Heero reach and yank the man's braid. Duo, feigning a hurt look, swatted Heero's hand away. - “Hey, watch the hair yanking! You know that shit turns me on...”

Heero glared sharply in Duo's direction, quipping: “Don't remind me of the time I walked in on you and Zechs… I can never hear the phrase 'Pull it harder, I'm about to fucking cum' without seeing Zechs in all his glory, fucking your happy ass...”

The smirk on Duo's face told a million stories, all that made Heero redden under his collar. 

“Oh you know I live to make you and Lennie all red in the face. Anyways, I brought you some samples of the music you will be subjected to tonight! You can thank me later...” - Duo placed a copy of a disc on the desk before sauntering out of the office. Heero chuckled, knowing it wasn't easy being part of the video gaming firm they worked for. Duo worked in the creative department, creating lore and story while Heero dealt with the complexities of video game design. Once the door closed, Heero unwrapped the slim case to lay eyes upon the cover art of the CD.

“Midian?” - Heero whispers the question, watching the macabre styled cover art of 'Cradle of Filth'. Was this the band Relena would take him to see? Come to think of it, this was _Duo_ giving him a CD. Odds were, this was a practical joke from his best friend. Shrugging, Heero figured he'd play along and popped the CD into his computer. The player was set to random, so when Heero hit play, he was rather surprised by what he heard…

“ _Biblical choirs soar beyond veiled light. A swan song for ravens trapped flapping in night_ ”

He could barely make the words to the song, thus he immediately reached for the booklet in the album and opened it. Reading through the lyrics surprised Heero. The use of old English explained why Relena had fallen for the band's allure, she was an English Literature major and had a passion for the older books. However, when Heero pictured his long time girlfriend, he could only visualize pink limos and girly clothes…

Granted, she'd grown out of that phase and found a more pleasing personal style… come to think of it, Heero realized just how much he hadn't kept up with some of Relena's tastes.

*˜*˜*

“Ahhhh!” - Relena screeched, digging around her closet for the shirt she'd wear for the concert. Heero had been quiet when he got home that afternoon, but she noticed he was looking forward to the concert. Had Duo reminded him? It felt strange that their best friend had to always remind her boyfriend of their dates, but it worked as Relena returned the favor by reminding her brother, Zechs of his own dates with Duo. The joy of workaholics, Relena mused while throwing on a gray shirt depicting a “Black Mass” in which various figures seem to torture a woman in various ways. The back of it reading 'Procession. Banquet. Black Mass. Orgy' – with a strange symbol at the bottom. Over it, Relena throws on a plain hoodie as she knew walking in public with such a shirt would cause a stir amongst the more conservative folks in their city.

Once out of the bedroom, she stared down at Heero who was seemingly in the spirit with the evening. “So...how much of this is Duo's handiwork?”

“He only got me a CD and reminded me of things,” - Heero adds, chuckling as he takes Relena by the hand and they leave the apartment. They were already running late and traffic would only make them drag behind further.

But neither of them seemed worried, Relena reassured Heero that the opening act was a band she really wasn't interested in to begin with. But the second act, that one impressed Heero with their onstage presence, plus the way the girls carried themselves. 

“They're the Butcher Babies!” - Relena bellowed while the women on stage sang about how Jesus Needed more babies for his war machine or something like that that went over Heero's head. Instead, he zoned into the music and watched Relena's body as it moved in the crowd. Her jumps, the way she screamed with the lyrics. It was captivating, riveting even…

By the time the main act came, Heero was absolutely thralled in the atmosphere of the venue. It may not help that he had a few alcoholic drinks to go with his evening's foray into extreme metal. 

“And this song is from our latest excretion, Hammer of the Witches!” - a thick Briton accent filled his ears, the voice sounding scratchy. Heero was soon informed by an avid Relena that this man was known as 'Dani Filth' and that he was the man behind the music. As the concert continued, Relena soon lets a delighted squeal out, prompting Heero to move behind her. A hand to her hip, he leans against her shoulder and brushes her hair away. Once Relena felt his breath against her neck, she shudders – between the song and now this, she couldn't breathe.

“ _Heero..._ ” She whispers against better judgment, as the hand to her left trails on up and under her shirt, deft fingers against the flesh of her stomach. - “Is this your favorite song?” 

“ **Standing on the cliffs that kiss burning winds! We are rising together** ” Rang over the sound system as Heero pressed a kiss to her neck, Relena's breath hitched against her throat, threatening to tear out in a scream. - “ **Brazen, exalting, a hiss of triumph rings! I am yours...Yours immortally!** ”

The way he pressed against Relena made her feel like it was just them in the venue, her hand reaching behind her body and resting against his thighs. - “Relena, focus...”

“I...I can't.”

There is a low hum where her boyfriend stands, a gentle chuckle as Dani's voice fills their ears in an intoxicating manner. It is certainly a turn on...and it is almost a revelation to both of them. For Heero, it meant he truly needed to get to know Relena better and for Relena it meant thanking Duo generously.

“ **Only those tortured could profess such festive scenes** ”

How true did the song how to her now, as desire pooled within her body.

“ **And melodies of raucous wrought debauchery** ”

“It's one of my favorites.”

“I'll make note of it.”


End file.
